


Bounded by Fate

by aishiellie (axvielle)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, so much fluff actually, two idiots going round and round
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvielle/pseuds/aishiellie
Summary: Jumin Han. Zen. Two different individuals of different circumstances, and yet, they find solace in one another. Why is that?





	

**_Yoosung_** **_★ has entered the chatroom  
_ ** **_ZEN has entered the chatroom_ **

**Yoosung** **★:** How was the trip to the doctor’s Zen?  
**ZEN:** It was awful! I was too watery-eyed to even answer him properly.  
**Yoosung★:** Well, you didn’t really need to come yesterday, you know.  
**ZEN:** I had to tell that bastard off, and doing it over the messenger wouldn’t have helped, I had to see him face-to-face.  
**Yoosung★:** Sure, but I mean, we could have met Jumin somewhere that had no cat fur, you know.  
**ZEN:** …;;;  


**_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_  
**

**Jumin Han:** Do not blame my lovely Elizabeth 3rd for your misfortunes.  
**ZEN:** She’s the reason I’m crying my eyes out right now you bastard!  
**Jumin Han:** She has not done anyone wrong, and so, I conclude this conversation that is destroying Elizabeth 3rd’s reputation.  
**Yoosung★:** er, reputation? ^^;;;  
**ZEN:** Reputation my fist you Trust Fund Kid.  
**Jumin Han:** What has my money got to do with this?  
**ZEN:** You know what, I’m too sick physically, and mentally too sick to deal with you right now. See you later Yoosung.  
**Yoosung★:** See you later Zen! 

**_ZEN has left the chatroom_ **

**Yoosung★:** Why can’t you be nicer to him?  
**Jumin Han:** I do not need to get close to people who destroy my lovely Elizabeth 3rd’s lovely reputation ♥♥♥  
**Yoosung★:** Well;;; Okay...Anyway, I got to go play LOLOL now, so see you Jumin!  
**Jumin Han:** Farewell. 

 **_Yoosung_** **★** **_has left the chatroom  
_****_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_**

Zen punched his pillow. “Curse you to inferno Jumin Han!” a sneeze broke the oncoming string of curses he was about to say and all he could do was grumble. Another followed, then a sniffle. “Dammit.” he cursed under his breath and he got out of his bed and went to the kitchen and swallowed a couple of tablets.

As he was about to continue grumbling, his phone started ringing, and with a sign, he set his cup down and headed back to his room to pick his phone up.

_Jumin Han calling._

His eyes widened? _What reason is there for this bastard to call me?_ “What do you want Trust Fund Kid?” Zen didn’t even realize he answered the call until he finished saying what the first thing that came to his mind was.

“If you called just to insult me about my allergy towards that feline creature in your house, then buzz off. I do not need to be told off by you in both the messenger _and_ over the phone.”

“I’m not telling any-” without waiting for the rest, Zen ended the call and turned his phone off, because knowing Jumin, he doesn’t like being cut off and would most probably call once again, and he didn’t like to do anything with the raven today, so he simply turned his phone off, went to his living room, threw his phone on the couch and went back to his room with a bang from the door.

“Jaehee ssi, he’s not picking up his phone.” Jumin says to his assistant after his ninth call. “He’s probably upset, president.” the bobbed girl said, sighing as she pushes up the frame of her glasses. “You know how Zen ssi gets when it’s related to his allergy, but you continue to mess up with him.” the raven looks at his secretary and attempts a deadpan face, which Jaehee found rather adorable than anything. “What are you trying?”

The raven placed a hand on his chin, as if thinking. “I read from a book that deadpanning would make people feel defensive against the person doing it.”

“...”  
“...”  
“...”

“Nevermind.” Jumin says a few minutes later. “But anyway, what is tomorrow’s schedule?”

Jaehee clears her throat and looks at her phone. “You have a lunch meeting with the CEO and Glam Choi tomorrow a-”

Jumin made a face. “Cancel my meeting with my father and that woman tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Cancel my meeting with my father and that woman tomorrow.”

Jaehee sighed. “I can’t do that.” and in reply, Jumin stares at her. “You can, obviously. You just don’t want to do it.”

“It’s against company policy, sir.” she argues. He nods. “That may be so, but I am above that policy. Cancel the meeting.”

“But-”

“I will not be attending that meeting. That is final.” and with that, Jumin picks up his cat and carries her back to his room.

All Jaehee could do is sigh as she stared at the back of the man she worked for, as he walked away into his room, his door slowly closing with a click. Bringing out her phone, she started typing up an apology to the CEO with regards to his son not attending the lunch meeting scheduled for tomorrow. With a sigh, she flipped her phone’s screen. “This does not bode well.”

“...”

Once again, Jaehee found herself flipping her phone open and pressing it against her ear. “Hello?”

 Jumin placed Elizabeth 3rd on his bed and stared. “Why do you think Zen despises me so?” he muttered to the white cat, stroking her. “To my knowledge, I have not done anything to offend him.”

“Meow!” the cat purrs at his touch, making Jumin smile. “You’re the only one who would understand me.”

The serenity of the scene was shattered when his phone started ringing, making Jumin sigh. He continues to let it ring. “It is most likely father. Probably to berate me over my cancelling of that lunch meeting with that woman.” he knew that if he didn’t answer his phone on the first ring, his father would simply sigh and give up in contacting him. However, he was surprised when his phone rang a second time. “Now I wonder who this is.” he gives Elizabeth 3rd a final stroke and gets up to pick his phone up from the table.

_Zen Calling_

“What?” without even realizing it, he had pressed the phone against his ear.

“ _How dare you ignore my call, Trustfund kid._ ” was the first thing Zen said.

“I picked up.” he replied, not realizing the smile creeping up his lips.

“ _Uh, yeah, sure. On the second call, that is._ ” Zen snapped. “Y _ou just wasted precious thirty seconds of my beauty routine._ ”

Jumin found himself chuckling. “Well, I apologize then.” In reply, Zen snorted. “ _So? I heard you troubled Jaehee ssi again._ ”

“I did not trouble her. She’s my secretary.” Jumin retorts, and he heard Zen click his tongue. “ _Yes you are. She may be your secretary, but she shouldn’t be taking the brunt of your hideous relationship with your father, you idiot. It’s not in her job description to be caught in a crossfire between you and your father. You, yourself, should know how bad your relationship with is with your father, and you shouldn’t be troubling other people about it._ ”

Jumin just listened to the other person ramble on and on, surprised at how happy he was being scolded. Zen was one of the few people who could scold him so openly and Jumin wouldn’t really say anything.

“I’ll go call secretary Kang to apologize then.” he says and received a huff in response. “ _Good. Well then, I’m going because I still have a recording at four in the morning.Good night._ ”

“Good night, Zen.”

“ _Good night, Trustfund Kid._ ”

With a click and the receiver doing the usual ’ _Toot. Toot._ ’, Jumin set his phone down and did as he said he would. Got out of his room and called for _Jaehee_ to apologize.

To be quite honest, Jaehee didn’t even know why she called for Zen, but she realized that out of all the people she knew that was in the RFA, Zen was the only person who could go head-to-head with Jumin’s nonsense. He also happens to be the only person she knows that Jumin listens to. Heck, the raven doesn’t even listen to his own father, but for some reason, Jumin would listen to Zen.

So she was surprised when Jumin got out of his room to apologize to her, which she accepted shockingly since the person she worked for was known for someone who doesn’t have an ounce of apologetic bone in his body. He even offered to pay for her dinner.

“ _What does Zen ssi have to be able to make the president apologize?_ ” Jaehee thought with a smile as she accepted Jumin’s offer for dinner.

 

**_To be Continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Weee, that's the end of this chapter. This one, I might actually be able to finish because I'm so into MM right now, so I hope you guys like it. There's so much convo gaps, but I hope it isn't that much of a problem. In the next few chapters, obviously there will be more paragraphs and story. This is just the first chapter...so, ideally, there should be improvement...per se
> 
> Ratings will change in the next chapters, but for now, that's it. LOL
> 
> But anyway, hope you guys like it and look forward to the next chapters :)


End file.
